She's mine, lamer
by Sikari-Chan
Summary: Three groups go against eachother.  Team leaders love on girl...  Jesus.
1. Chapter 1

**So, uh...NEW STORYYYYY! :D Kyoki is a character I've made up a couple years back and have been using her in my stories since. Most of the time, she's Seifer's rival as well nad is best friends with Hayner. But other times, I change it around and make _Seifer_ her friend, and Hayner her rival. Once in a while, Kyoki has her own gang of girls *coughOLETTE,FUU,NAMINE,KAIRIcough* and their against Seifer and Hayner's group. Seifer's group usually includes Braig, Rai, and Riku. Hayner's group consists of Sora, Demyx and Pence and Roxas. Kyoki's group is the biggest cuz me like her ^_^ Sooo...THAT'S HOW I'M GOING TO DO THE STORY! All three against eachother...That's right,lamers,LET GET THIS SHOW ON THE RO-AD.(Oh, and I'm makin Braig and Demyx a bit younger in this)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Kyo-chaaaan! Please,let me braid your hair!"Kairi pleaded, brush in hand. Kyoki turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. Geez, why did Kairi have to be so girl sometimes? It irked the group leader very much.

"God dammit,_no_ Kai. I hate my hair braided. It's made to be let FREE!" she said, fist pumping the air. Fuu sat next to her,leaning against the wall, flipping through Kai's POP! magizine. Olette sat next to _her_ and both of them were reading quietly. They had given up on trying to fix Kyoki's long,messy black hair. Namine had not yet arrived at Kairi's house, for she was a volleyball meeting.

Kairi puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Come oooonnn! Just this once! I mean, you _never_ let me or anyone braid your hair! You'd like the way I braid!" the red-head said, winking at Kyoki. The girl rolled her eyes and groaned in defeat. "Jesus...FINE,Kairi," Kyoki positioned herself in front of the red-head."But I'm taking them out when we get outside." she promised. Kairi smiled, happy that she got Kyoki to give in. Fuu watched the scene out of the corner of her eye, not noticing Olette softly tugging the page. She felt Olette tugging and flipped the page.

Kairi ran her brush through Kyoki's hair, expecting a lot of tangles. But no! It was as silky as her silk night shirt. She enjoyed the feeling of her leader's hair, closing her eyes and smiling. She seperated Kyoki's hair into two sides and then twisted them together into a loose braid that she threw over the girl's shoulder. She crawled in front of the girl and tied the end with a red ribbon, their groups national color. It meant that they had all lost their virginity at least once. Weird, I know.

The red head got off the bed and put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to look at her work. Kyoki stared back at her with a glare that said _"Don't tell me you fucked up."_ The red head just grinned and pulled Kyoki up and led her to the bathroom. She positioned her in front of the mirrior.

"Just look a you! You're a freaking beauty!" Kairi exclaimed, patting her friend's shoulder. Kyoki reluntactly looked into the mirror.

Jesus. Kairi was a freaking hairstylist. Kyoki's mouth dropped a little, amazed at how perfect the braid was. In fact...She looked good. She touched the braid with a wary hand, wondering if Kairi would bite off her hand if she touched it.

"Wow,Kai. You're good. I guess...Jesus, nice." she said, turning to the girl. Kairi grinned and squeezed her friend's hand.

* * *

The four boys, all aged 15-16, strode through the middle of Twilight Town. They were heading towards the Sandlot, their local hang out. Although it was a public place, but when they were around, others scattered away, wanting to avoid the well known Disciplinary Committee. Another name for "The thug Committee", or so what everyone else dubbed it. Seifer Almasy led the group of thugs. He had a reason for being the top.

One,he was unbelievily tough. Two,he was the Captin of the Struggle Team. And three, because he was. And no one, not even the other three member of the Committee, questioned his leadership. He strode through the town, Struggle bat in hand, ready to beat on anybody who decided to piss him off or he just felt like it. Even worse, he had three of the toughest and meanest guys on his team. Braig Neblem, Raijin "Rai" Adams, and Riku Shadows.

And today, they had targeted one group: Hayner Jones.

* * *

"Agh!" Hayner cried out, falling back against the brick wall. Stars were in his eyes and he could barely make out Roxas and Sora's figures running towards him. "Hayner! Geez, you gotta watch out!" Sora cried out, knealing beside his friend. Roxas slid his hand beside the other blonde's spiky head. Hayner could only hear ringing in his ears.

Well,that's what happened when you rode backwards on a skateboard while trying to do the chicken dance. Fresh blood ran down the side of Hayner's face. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was slow. Roxas tried to shake his friend up, but to no avail.

"Shit! Seifer!" Sora suddenly cried out,pointing towards the group that was approaching. Roxas grit his teeth and looked up to see Seifer,grinning evily, his lackeys following behind. Hayner's ears began to clear,enough for him to hear what Sora said. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the group. "Manm..." he said. Roxas looked down at him and Hayner held out his hand,waiting for Roxas to pull him up. Roxas did, worried about how he was feeling. Hayner wiped the blood of his face.

"That hurt...Like a bitch," Hayner said, smirking a little. He touched his head, wincing in pain. The other group stopped in front of them. Seifer's grin switched to a smirk.

"Ooohh, what happened to the poor little chicken-wuss? Take a fall? No wonder you're such a clumsy son of a bitch." Seifer said, his grip on the Struggle bat tight. Hayner cocked his head a little.

"Bitch,what do you want? Don't you have a lackey to fuck?" He said, notioning towards the guys behind him. Braig decided to speak. "Don't talk shit about yourself,dude." Seifer laughed. "Exactly." He took a step forward.

Damn. Things were about to get _real_ ugly.


	2. Chapter 2: A secret and a fight

**And so, I continue this story, although I just started today. -_- But, some new ideas came into my mighty brain and I just had to post it for all of you to see. So...HER IT IS**

Chapter 2

Seifer took a step forward and Hayner did as well. Two great group leaders, against each other. That was something. Roxas and Sora stood behind their leader. Sora clenched his fists tightly and Roas had a smug look on his face, his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets.

"Bring it,bitch." Hayner picked up his dropped Struggle bat and charged. Seifer,anitciapting this, jumped back. His bat clashed with the other blonde's and he pushed hard on his bat, trying to bring the other blonde to his knees. Then he could beat his ass.

But surprisingly, Hayner held up. His skinny muscled arms shook while he gripped the bat tightly. Sweat beads ran down his neck and with a roar, dominated over the older boy. Caught off guard by the sudden rush of strength Hayner had, he fell to the ground. Hayner jumped on to the blond and began to bring his fists hard into Seifer's face,neck,and collarbone.

All that pent up anger...All of it went into beating the total shit out of the stupid shit. Seifer, his anger at the boiling point, pushed the younger boy off with one bloody hand. Hayner roared with anger and tried to get to his feet before Seifer could use his bat to beat the royal shit out of him.

The lackeys of both groups watched with intense eyes. Roxas glanced down at his younger brother, who was sweating. Wow, he really cared for their team leader. Wait a second. Roxas snapped his head back to Sora, his eyes widened. "Sora! What the fuck is wrong with you!" he screamed. Sora looked at his brother with a surprised look. "W-what?" he asked, worried. Roxas took the younger boy's shoulders and shook him violently. The younger boy's eyes were wide, his blue eyes looking very scared.

Roxas leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear."Do you...Like Hayner?" The reaction that Roxas awaited happened. First, Sora's cheeks slowly turned a dark crimson. His hands began to shake and he looked down at his yellow shoes. The older blonde took his hands off his brother's shoulders and shut his eyes.

"Sora-"

"I know what you're going to say! It's weird, it's _gay_!" Sora screamed, tears rushing down his face. Roxas glanced behind him and saw that the other lackeys were staring at the crying boy. Roxas grabbed his brother's hand and brought to the far side of Sandlot. "Look,bro...I don't mind if you're gay,alright? But Hayner-" Roxas turned to look at the fighting boys. "-Is not. He's as straight as those guys over there. It's not gay to like someone of the same sex. I'm not a gay hater,alright? But I'm just letting you know now, _Hayner is not gay."_

Sora listened to his older brother's words, brushing his tears away. Of course he knew that Hayner was straight! Which was one of the things that attracted Sora:the fact that Hayner was un-attainable for guys like him just made Sora want him even more. Sora was the youngest of Hayner's group. Only fourteen, unlike the other four who were all fifteen or sixteen.

"I don't...Care if he's fucking straight. I _love_ Hayner,alright? And I'm not going to let sexual prefrences get in my way!" he told Roxas, gritting his teeth and going back to their spot. Roxas watched his brother walk away. He sighed and shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

_Dammit, Sora. Dammit._

"Girls, we're going to the Sandlot!" Kyoki declared, getting off the bed. Fuu shut the magizine with a loud slap and grabbed Olette's hand, pulling both of them off. Namine,who had arrived only ten minutes earlier, nodded and so did Kairi.

"Got your Struggle bats?" Kyoki asked, grabbing hers by the door. The four other girls grabbed their bats as well and followed Kyoki out the door.

They arrived at the Sandlot, now a bloody Sandlot. The five girls watched the fight between the two blondes with amusement. None of the other boys had noticed them. But Kyoki stepped forward and did a long wolf whistle.

Hayner and Seifer stopped, breathless and bloody. Seifer looked pretty bad, but so did Hayner. Kyoki held her bat in a way so she could lean on it. She smiled at the two bloody boys and both of them glared at her. They got up, away from each other.

"Just cause I come around doesn't mean you guys had to _stop_." Kyoki teased. She got back up and brushed a loose bang out of her pretty face.

_~End~_

**A/N: Not a lot of stuff actually..._**


End file.
